


Grey Wolf Garage

by round_robin



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Jokes, Flirting, Foreplay, Garage Au, Innuendo, M/M, mechanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: It took every ounce of professionalism Lambert had not to groan out loud. He should've known, when Geralt showed up for work and “forgot” to wear a shirt under his coveralls, that his stupid boyfriend would be by to ogle. “Why doesn't he just service your car at home? Why do we have to be part of your little sex game?”“It's not a sex game.” Jaskier's eyes stayed firmly on Geralt, his coveralls opened to below his navel, the small trail of hair between his chest and cock clearly visible. “I don't believe my partner owes me his labors for free. He's doing an honest service, I'll pay him for that service.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 42
Kudos: 333





	Grey Wolf Garage

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lovely art or Sayuri527 where Geralt is a mechanic and Jaskier is enjoying the view. It's on her twitter and her instagram. I support her on patreon and it's the best money I spend every month. I wrote this when the comic first came out in July and put it on my tumblr, but haven't gotten around to posting it here.
> 
> There's no actual sex in this, but a shit ton of flirting and innuendo. Enjoy <3
> 
> Check out the beautiful art that inspired me here on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sayuri527art/status/1288070174134931461?s=12).

“You know, you don't have to wait here,” Lambert explained. Ice blue eyes flicked over to him for the quickest second before focusing back on the garage proper. “You can go get coffee. Or something. You don't have to wait.”

“Hmm...” Jaskier ran a finger under perfect Cupid's bow lips and Lambert rolled his eyes. “I think I'll wait it out here.”

It took every ounce of professionalism Lambert had not to groan out loud. He should've known, when Geralt showed up for work and “forgot” to wear a shirt under his coveralls, that his stupid boyfriend would be by to ogle. “Why doesn't he just service your car at home? Why do we have to be part of your little sex game?”

“It's not a sex game.” Jaskier's eyes stayed firmly on Geralt, his coveralls opened to below his navel, the small trail of hair between his chest and cock clearly visible. Eskel was working on one of the other cars they had in that day and kept shaking his head. Good thing Jaskier only needed an oil change. Anything more complicated and Geralt risked losing a nipple, barbell and all. “I don't believe my partner owes me his labors for free. He's doing an honest service, I'll pay him for that service.”

“He'll do you a service later,” Lambert grumbled, then went back to setting the schedule for the next few weeks, trying to ignore Jaskier's soft moans and the way he adjusted in the chair, legs spread wide.

Fifteen minutes later, Geralt finished up and walked into the office. “Thank fuck,” Lambert sighed. “Check him out so you two can go bang. It's your lunch break soon.”

“You bet I'll check him out.” Geralt smirked and Jaskier practically floated up from his seat, leaning on the counter, sticking his ass out.

“What's the damage?” He pushed his plush bottom lip forward into a pout. “Might have to work it off for you.”

“What happened to fair pay for fair labor?”

Jaskier ignored Lambert, his fingers dipping down to open the top buttons of his shirt. “I think we can come to an agreement...”

Having enough of their shit, Lambert shouted across the garage. “Hey, Eskel! How can you tell if a mechanic has had sex?”

Eskel emerged from under a car, smirking. “I don't know, how?”

“One of his fingers is clean!” Lambert waggled his fingers at Jaskier as he and Eskel laughed at the foppy musician's scowl.

But Jaskier had a come back for them. “Don't worry, my fingers are always clean for Geralt, his ass deserves it.”

Lambert hung his head and pointed out the door. “Just go fuck already, leave us in peace.”

With a manic laugh, Geralt wrapped an arm around Jaskier's slim hips and hauled him over to the newly serviced Charger, throwing him in the front seat and peeling out.

“If we're lucky,” Eskel said, “they'll fuck too hard and he'll break Jaskier's dick. See how well they can play their games without that.”

Lambert did not want to think about Jaskier's cock, or Geralt's for that matter. He threw a cleaning rag at Eskel and went back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> I am [round--robin](https://round--robin.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for similar nonsense.


End file.
